trailer_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary VHS Promos
North American Trailers Trailer #1 - Award Winners (1923, 1938, 1948 and 1984/1992 Warner Bros. logos) (Song: "The Conqueror" by Warner/Chappell Productions) (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator (Gene McGarr): The movie memories of a lifetime. (????) Narrator: The faces. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: The moments. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: The magic. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) (VHS's of titles merge to form "75") Narrator: In the biggest event in Hollywood history... (The "75" forms with "Years" on the bottom) Narrator: The Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Celebration. (The WB shield zooms out over "75" and "ENTERTAINING THE WORLD" wipes in on the bottom. The logo is formed on a black background.) Narrator: And to commemorate 75 years of entertaining the world... (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: Warner Bros. is proud to present the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Collection. Over three-hundred and fifty of the most cherished, most beloved movie titles of all time, some beautifully remastered in special commemorative editions. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: The Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection begins with Award Winners. Those legendary movie classics that not only achieved great box-office success, they won our hearts, like Driving Miss Daisy, Casablanca, Unforgiven, Cool Hand Luke, Yankee Doodle Dandy, and The Fugitive. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: So be a part of this historic event by starting your own Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection. Look for special 75th Anniversary videos at stores near you. And be sure to check specially marked packages for valuable savings. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: Relive the magic. The memories. The moments that will live forever. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: The Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Collection. Own it now. (????) Narrator: Available wherever video is sold. Trailer #2 - Family Entertainment (1923, 1938, 1948 and 1984/1992 Warner Bros. logos) (Song: "The Conqueror" by Warner/Chappell Productions) (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator (Brian Cummings): Get ready for the movie memories of a lifetime. (????) Narrator: The fun. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: The laughs. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: The adventure. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: The excitement. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) (VHS's of titles merge to form "75") Narrator: In the biggest family event in Hollywood history... (The "75" forms with "Years" on the bottom) Narrator: The Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection, commemorating 75 years of movie magic... (The WB shield zooms out over "75" and "ENTERTAINING THE WORLD" wipes in on the bottom. The logo is formed on the cloud background.) Narrator: For the entire family. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: Unforgettable hits like Space Jam, A Little Princess, The Amazing Panda Adventure, Black Beauty, Superman, It Takes Two, and Free Willy. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: So share these timeless classics with your family by starting your own Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection. Look for special 75th Anniversary videos at stores near you, and be sure to check specially marked packages for valuable savings. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: Collect the laughs. Collect the fun. Collect them all. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: The Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Collection. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: Only from Warner Home Video. (????) (The "Warner Bros. - 75 Years" logo appears in a gold-bordered blue square on a black background.) Trailer #3 - Action-Adventure (1923, 1938, 1948 and 1984/1992 Warner Bros. logos) (Song: "The Conqueror" by Warner/Chappell Productions) (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator (Gene McGarr): Get ready for one thrill-packed homecoming. Dusty: IT'S COMING! IT'S HEADED RIGHT FOR US! (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: All the action. (Gunshot effects) (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: All the excitement. (Screaming) (Glass shatter) (Car explosion) (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: All the adventure, of the year's biggest home video event. (VHS's of titles merge to form "75") Narrator: The Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary video collection... (The "75" forms with "Years" on the bottom) ("350 Titles Affordably Priced to Own.") Narrator: Celebrating 75 years of movie magic. (The WB shield zooms out over "75" and "ENTERTAINING THE WORLD" wipes in on the bottom. The logo is formed on the cloud background.) Narrator: Warner Home Video celebrates 75 years of adventure... (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: ...with action heroes like Mel Gibson, at new collectible low prices, like the Lethal Weapon series, Conspiracy Theory, and Maverick. Annabelle Bransford: Woo! (Laughs) (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: Steven Seagal all fired up in Under Seige 2: Dark Territory, (Explosion) Narrator: The Glimmerman, and his newest smash, Fire Down Below. Clint Eastwood in the newly restored stereo edition of The Outlaw Josey Wales. And the real kicker, a restored 25th anniversary special edition of Bruce Lee's Enter the Dragon, with never-before-seen footage, and available in regular and deluxe collector's editions. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: See Hollywood's greatest action stars in their biggest adventure hits. (Gunshot and explosion) Narrator: Look for special 75th anniversary videos at a store near you, and be sure to check specially marked packages for valuable savings. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) (Gunshot and explosions) Narrator: The Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary video collection. Only from Warner Home Video. Trailer #4 - Superstars ("Warner Bros. - 75 Years" logo) (Song: "The Conqueror" by Warner/Chappell Productions) (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator (Gene McGarr): Now on video, the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Celebration offers you the opportunity to take home superstars... ????: ???? ????: ???? (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: All at collectibly low prices. Ellen Roark: Looking forward to it. Harry Rex Vonner: Okay. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: For starters, choose the Academy award-winning Kim Basinger heading the acclaimed ensemble of L.A. Confidential... (Gunshot) Narrator: "Extra! Edition", featuring a bonus behind-the-scenes documentary. Sid Hudgens: There's no telling where this will go. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: Also newly priced to own, Denzel Washington in Fallen. Kevin Spacey and John Kusack in Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil. And Kevin Costner in The Postman. (Gunshot) Narrator: We are also serving up special editions of John Wayne in The Searchers. Ethan Edwards: That'll be the day. Narrator: Robert Preston and Shirley Jones in Meredith Wilson's The Music Man. Both special editions are newly restored and feature fascinating behind-the-scenes documentaries and other extras. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. Classics collection) Narrator: And our Warner Bros. Classics brand welcomes Henry Fonda and Jack Lemmon in Mister Roberts. Ensign Pulver: OH! BAM! Narrator: Gary Cooper in William Wyler's masterpiece, Friendly Persuasion. And Natalie Wood and Rosalind Russell in Gypsy. Rose Hovick: Is that good or bad? Herbie Sommers: Oh it's good. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. Classics collection) Narrator: All in sparkling restorations, with bonus material from the vaults that fans will treasure. And... (Gunshot effect) Narrator: Drop it off with a lethal trio... Leo Getz: We're back. We're back! Narrator: The Lethal Weapon Director's Cuts, with never-before-scenes outtakes we integrated into the first three smash hits. (Random clips from titles in the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary collection) Narrator: Warner Bros. superstars. Take them home when you buy videos. Ellen Roark: Now's a good time to, you know, grab me. Narrator: Timeless entertainment at new low prices, available only from Warner Home Video. Overseas (International) Trailers TBA Category:Warner Bros. Trailers Category:1998 VHS Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Gene McGarr Category:Trailers narrated by Brian Cummings